This is a survey of practicing nurses and social workers in 4 states, representing different regions of the U.S., to describe the ethical issues they face in their practice, the amount of conflict they experience, work environment, ethics resources and support, and job satisfaction. Survey instrument will be sent by mail in the fall of 2003.